


【米英露】纯真年代

by Commissar_Silver



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 米英露 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commissar_Silver/pseuds/Commissar_Silver
Summary: 上帝的宠儿徒手拆散一对完美情侣，保守贵族和艺术家的爱情又该何去何从？





	1. Chapter 1

**一、**

 

阿尔弗雷德刚从船上下来，就被伦敦潮湿的空气闷了个够呛。地面上还积着泥水，铅色的天空灰蒙蒙的，不知是阴云还是真的蒙了一层灰。阿尔弗雷德跺了跺脚，用手掩住口鼻，咳了几声。

“您要将行李送去哪里？”仆从问，“柯克兰庄园吗？”

阿尔弗雷德摇头，说：“帮我找个顶尖的酒店吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

**二、**

 

阿尔弗雷德·琼斯回来了。他始一在社交场上露面，消息就像是长了翅膀，传遍了伦敦的上流社会，最后传进了亚瑟·柯克兰的耳中。

亚瑟·柯克兰刚从法国回来不久，受邀去伦敦城里参加保守党的政治聚会。席间，坐在亚瑟左手侧的提摩西·威纶议员突然提起了的这个话题。

“亚蒂，听说阿尔弗雷德已经回来了，他这些年还好吗？”

听到这句话的亚瑟几乎打翻酒杯。他顿了顿，不动声色地回答：“好极了，承蒙关心。”

“那真是太好了，当年他失踪一事，真是闹得人心惶惶，没想到他竟然去了美国。这都过去多久啦，有五年了吧？”

“六年。”亚瑟说。他随后又在心里轻轻加了一句：整整六年。

这六年里，阿尔弗雷德有三年杳无音信，等第四年的圣诞节时，才从美国寄来了一张贺卡。他圣诞节间一向非常忙碌，信件由管家代收后，将必须亚瑟亲自回信的那一部分过滤出来后交给他，剩下的都堆在一个小盒子里，看不看全凭亚瑟的心情。

那天在他写回信时，万尼亚正在他书房里看书，看得累了，就站起来在他书房里左看看右翻翻。亚瑟没有对他的行为多加制止，万尼亚本身也非常有分寸，知道不该他碰的就不会去碰，他最后干脆拿起那个装垃圾信件的小盒子端详起来。

看了一会儿，万尼亚突然咯咯地笑起来。

亚瑟不知道看信也能让他高兴成这样，便停下笔，问他是怎么回事。

万尼亚从那一摞信里，抽出一张贺卡。上面的字迹圆圆胖胖，又十分潦草，亚瑟看到就不喜。但万尼亚却说：“这张贺卡可太有趣了。”

“怎么了？”

“让我读给你听——‘希望你还没死’。圣诞快乐。A.F.J.’”万尼亚笑眯眯地把那张贺卡递到亚瑟跟前。

亚瑟心里那块悬了三年多，担心挂念的石头总算重重地落下来。他接过那张贺卡，在手里反复端详。

“这个A.F.J先生——我猜他是个先生，是个什么人啊，胆子太大了。亚蒂，你到底是做了什么伤天害理的事情？”万尼亚问。

亚瑟放下钢笔，摘下眼镜，揉了揉自己的太阳穴。这个家伙，用胆大包天、任性妄为之类的词来形容是对他的低估。

亚瑟叹了口气，回答：“他叫阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，是我表弟。”


	3. Chapter 3

三、

要说心底话，阿尔弗雷德一点也不想回到英国来。这个国家没有留给他什么特别快乐的记忆，无非就是连绵的阴雨和久久不散的霾雾，还有寄宿学校里牧师拿来处罚学生的教鞭。虽然阿尔弗雷德从没真的挨过打，但他打心眼里对牧师和教员们那副装腔作势的样子瞧不起。牢笼一样的寄宿生活让他把他表哥亚瑟一块儿记恨上了。

在亚瑟心里，贵族家里的男孩子们从小就是要去寄宿学校受磨炼的，留在家里非得养出女孩子的娇气来不可。贵族家里的男孩子们从小也就只有这么一条路——上名贵云集的寄宿学校，举手投足都要养出矜贵气来，又要在同学之间学会捧高踩低、玩弄权术，最后再毫不费力地进入帝国的大学，成为帝国政治的预备人才。除了这一条被无数人验证过的路，其他的人生都是下九流，上不了台面的。

阿尔弗雷德就是咽不下这一口气。他放下自己在美国的大生意，千里迢迢跑回来，就是想对亚瑟耀武扬威一番，让他见识见识，自己不循规蹈矩、不靠他的势力，一样能活得光鲜亮丽，受人瞩目。他就是想狠狠地把亚瑟引以为豪的颜面踩在地上，告诉他这世界上可不只他那一套行得通。条条大路通罗马，他阿尔弗雷德·琼斯想要做的事，从来没有做不成的。

抱着这么个想法，阿尔弗雷德在酒店里一刻也待不了，当天晚上就去了一趟剧院。最初他这生面孔在社交场上一露面，所有人都摸不着头脑，心想这大约是个美国富商，来伦敦见见世面，然而他除了口音带着一股美国味，用词和举止都极为讲究，又有美国人独有的风流潇洒，让人很有好感。最后是个老公爵夫人突然反应过来——公爵夫妇突然暴毙的琼斯家的独子、几年前失踪的柯克兰家的表少爷，不正是叫阿尔弗雷德吗！那时候，这孩子失踪的事还在伦敦掀起了轩然大波——不少人私底下猜测，是亚瑟·柯克兰偷偷让人了结了这位表少爷，好侵吞琼斯家的家产。实在是没想到他竟然又在这时候又风风光光地回来，有人甚至揣测，这会不会是一出“基督山伯爵”式的复仇，感慨平静得有些无聊的贵族生活，总算有了点新趣味。

阿尔弗雷德的日子从不无聊。伦敦里热闹的地方总有他的影子——市集、码头、工厂，他想去什么地方就去什么地方，把他幼时不曾去过的地方都游历了一遍，自由得很，自由到都忘了还有亚瑟这么一回事。

他这两天更是有了个新爱好。那天在波诺弗瓦公使家的宴会上，阿尔弗雷德遇见了一个法国的女演员，长得娇媚美丽，又带着一股浑然天成的风情，让阿尔弗雷德一看见就心动。打听到这位女演员最近在伦敦演出一个新歌剧，十分受欢迎，阿尔弗雷德打着算盘，就让差人去买了公演票。

第二天，阿尔弗雷德早早就去了剧院。那天晚上正下着雨，雨势不大，却淅淅沥沥得让人心烦，小姐夫人们都由仆人们簇拥着撑伞、捧裙摆，却总也少不了被溅起的雨水弄脏鞋袜，显出一副兵荒马乱的混乱场景来。

但就算是场面混乱，阿尔弗雷德还是注意到有个身材高大的年轻男人独自撑着伞站在剧院的屋檐底下，东张西望。阿尔弗雷德也不知道自己为什么偏偏注意到了他，这男人身上并没什么特别的地方，要真的说起来，也许只有他手上的那把伞让阿尔弗雷德觉得眼熟。然而，那把伞也是平淡无奇的，不过是一把长柄的黑伞罢了。

大概是阿尔弗雷德打量的眼神过于肆无忌惮，那男人转过头来，刚好对上阿尔弗雷德的目光。隔得远远的，阿尔弗雷德并看不真切他的脸，只觉得那眼神有点冷，目光漠然地一扫，就移开了。

这让被追捧惯了的阿尔弗雷德心里不太舒服，但他没多计较便进了剧院。

等歌剧开场后，阿尔弗雷德才感到自己到这里来是个错误。即便是为了美人牺牲，这牺牲也过于大了——他才听了十分钟，就忍不住打起瞌睡，脑袋一垂一垂的，让他脖子疼。阿尔弗雷德揉了揉后颈，打起精神，打量着各个包厢里的人。非贵即富，大多都是他能叫上名字的——这些年以来，伦敦城里的人员变化他都打探得差不多，很可惜，亚瑟还没结婚。这让阿尔弗雷德忍不住嘲笑他，也并不感到奇怪。在他看来，他表哥亚瑟的这种个性，不招人喜欢才是理所应当，更别提娶妻生子。

舞台上的灯光一闪，阿尔弗雷德眼尖地看到对面包厢里的金斯伯里男爵夫人和身边的人悄悄指了指阿尔弗雷德隔壁空着的包厢。

如果阿尔弗雷德没记错，这间包厢是特地为柯克兰家保留的，包厢门口的木门上，就挂了一个刻着花体字“柯克兰”的铜牌子。但亚瑟本人对艺术毫无兴趣，不来参加文艺场上的社交活动也不应该是什么逸闻。

阿尔弗雷德又把在场的人打量了几遍，接着打了好几个瞌睡，终于等到中场休息。他走到剧院门口，打算抽根烟，解一解闷，没想到那撑黑伞的男人还在那里。

看见他走出来，掏出烟，那男人走到他跟前，问：“喂，能给我一根吗？”

阿尔弗雷德忍不住皱眉，不过还是把烟盒子递了过去。那男人从烟盒里抽出一支，自己划火柴点上之后，又帮阿尔弗雷德点上烟。在跳跃的火光里，阿尔弗雷德才短暂地看清了这男人的脸。

这个男人虽然身形高大，五官却很漂亮，有一种介于少年和青年之间，模棱两可的清秀与硬朗。他的眼睛也在烟头的火星里映出浅浅的光。

“我看你在这里站了很久嘛。”阿尔弗雷德吐出一口烟，随口说道。

“嗯，我在等人。”

“哦，那你等到了吗？”

那个男人摇摇头，“没有。那个人今天有事不来了。”他说完，吐出烟气，就不再说话地愣起神来，连带着他手里的香烟都烧出了几毫米的灰烬。他长长的睫毛在火光里闪了闪，竟让阿尔弗雷德觉得心痒。

阿尔弗雷德不是一个有同情心的人，但这个时候，他却看不得人家默默失意。“也没什么大不了的，这鬼天气，有姑娘不愿意出来，很正常。”

那个男人没有接话。阿尔弗雷德看了看手表，继续说：“她不来，你就不打算去看了吗？”

“好看吗？”那男人反问。

“还不错，”阿尔弗雷德绞尽脑汁想着赞美词，“至少女演员是顶漂亮的，就这一点来说，肯定不算亏。”

他话落，中场结束的钟声就响起来。阿尔弗雷德把烟头扔在地上，用脚碾灭，最后一次问那男人：“喂，我要进去了。你真不来吗？”

那男人想了想，突然笑了起来。他笑起来的时候眼睛弯弯的，倒不再是一副拒人千里之外的模样，却意外地让人觉得他有点可怜。“算了，我想下次和我的伙伴一起看。”

阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，正转身准备进剧院，目光却瞟见街口有个卖玫瑰花的小姑娘。他冲动地调转方向，快步走向路口，朝那小姑娘买了一整束玫瑰花。他抱着玫瑰，又走回到那男人身边，把玫瑰花塞进那男人怀里。

“希望这能让你心情好一些。”阿尔弗雷德说道，见那男人呆呆地看着他，他又心虚地补了一句：“或者你能把花送给你喜欢的姑娘。”说罢，他有点脸红又焦躁地敏捷地挥挥手，快步走进剧院里。

后半场歌剧阿尔弗雷德更是无心细听了。

他搞不懂自己是怎么想的，会给一个男人送玫瑰花，大约是那男人孤零零的模样让他想到自己小时候。又或者是那男人迷人的紫色眼睛太过漂亮。他对自己的行为百思不得其解，最后甚至忘了要等那法国女演员谢幕完毕后去她的化妆室里找她，就匆匆离开。

阿尔弗雷德在回酒店的一路上都在想那个撑伞的男人，却在走进大堂时，猝不及防地看见一个坐在大堂沙发上的人影。

那是亚瑟·柯克兰。

看见阿尔弗雷德走进门，亚瑟站起来，做出一副严肃训诫的傲慢神态，一动也不动地等阿尔弗雷德走近。。

真是冤家路窄！

阿尔弗雷德心中暗骂了一声，却佯作若无其事地走上前，嬉皮笑脸地打了声招呼，“好久不见啊亚蒂，看你还活着，我真高兴(Good to see you alive)。”

“你胡闹了这么久，该回家了。”亚瑟望着他，冷冷地说。然而，他碧绿色的眼睛里映出阿尔弗雷德那健朗的体格、英俊的容貌、湛蓝色的眼睛和阳光般的金发时，却浮现出令人难以置信的对幼弟的疼惜。从没人见过亚瑟这样多情而柔软的一面——也从没人知道，他这个表弟在他心里，究竟有多重要。

阿尔弗雷德戒备地看着他的眼睛，却想起了另外一件事。他突然想起来为什么会觉得剧院外那男人的雨伞眼熟。

那柄长伞的伞把被做成了鹰头的形状，鹰眼里镶嵌着祖母绿。正是和亚瑟的眼睛，一模一样的颜色。

而那柄伞，如果阿尔弗雷德没记错，是过去亚瑟最喜欢的那一把。


	4. Chapter 4

四、

亚瑟回到柯克兰庄园时已是深夜。风冷云薄，月亮在朦胧的雾气里露出一个绰约的暗黄色轮廓，倒显得比庄园本身更明亮一些。

亚瑟下车，习惯性地抬头看了一眼自己的房间——窗口黑漆漆的。

管家推开门，迎他走进去。走廊里零星点着几盏壁灯，火光在灯罩里跳跃。亚瑟脱下外套交给管家，“他睡了吗？”

“布拉金斯基先生一直在起居室里等您，似乎睡过去了……您要去看看他吗？” 管家轻声说。

起居室在一楼的楼梯左侧，倘若亚瑟回来，必然会经过起居室。

亚瑟闻言一窒，拿过管家手里的烛台，迈开步子往起居室走去。他才刚到门口，就见万尼亚靠躺在门边的扶手沙发上，一床深褐色的大毯子盖在他的腰部以下，胸腹间放了一本敞开倒扣的书。

映着走廊里昏暗的灯光，万尼亚熟睡的神情并不真切，但亚瑟却能想象到那时什么样子。安稳而恬静，像幼童那样毫不设防。亚瑟走进了，把烛台放在一旁的茶几上，却看见万尼亚实际上是微微皱起眉头，一副不太安定的样子。

亚瑟胸口酸酸地发胀。他还没见过万尼亚这个样子。

亚瑟很为今天的失约感到抱歉，他很清楚，万尼亚期待今天的歌剧期待了多久，但他一打听出阿尔弗雷德住所的消息，就忍不住匆匆忙忙地要去把那个肆意妄为的家伙揪回家里来。

不论他坚持自己姓琼斯、或是改姓柯克兰，不论他是跳脱地去美国开创自己的人生、还是留在英国按部就班地生活，阿尔弗雷德无法改变自己是一个柯克兰家族后代的事实。既然他们是一家人，那就没有回到英国后，不住在家里的道理。他这种行径只会让他们一起沦为伦敦上流社会茶余饭后的谈资。英国人的口舌有多恶毒锋利，这是阿尔弗雷德没有经历过的，他根本不懂。

更何况，亚瑟自己也想去看看他这个弟弟过得好不好。他们之间有再多龃龉，阿尔弗雷德都是他弟弟，是他一天一天看着长大的弟弟，是他这个世界上唯一的家人。再没有人比亚瑟更清楚，阿尔弗雷德对他而言有多重要。

他会向万尼亚好好解释，相信万尼亚会懂。

亚瑟握住万尼亚覆在毛毯上的手，低头吻了吻他的嘴唇，像要唤醒他的睡美人。

万尼亚的睫毛眨了眨，睁开眼睛，撞进亚瑟翠绿的眼中。

“亚蒂你回来啦……？”万尼亚动动身体，迷迷糊糊地问。他身体一动，放在身上的书就掉了个个儿，摔在地上。万尼亚“哎呀”一声，正欲伸手去捡，亚瑟却拉住他的手，递到自己的嘴边，轻轻吻着万尼亚的手背。

“你等了很久吗？”亚瑟问。

万尼亚从容地接受亚瑟的亲吻，“嗯，很久。从开场前二十分钟一直到中场休息。”

“抱歉……万尼亚，我今天有点事。我差人来告诉你了，但那群白痴却跑回家里来……”

“不用道歉。”万尼亚摇头，“是我下午闲得发慌，出去转了一会儿。我应该先找人去把我的行踪告诉你的。”

“我不是这个意思……”

“好啦，我也不是你想的那个意思。”万尼亚把手从亚瑟的指缝里抽出来，覆在亚瑟的脸颊上，上半身略微向前倾，探头吻亚瑟的嘴角，“今天雨下得好大。”

“你淋湿了没有？”亚瑟有点紧张地问。

“没有没有，”万尼亚的呼吸里带着笑，“多亏了你的那把宝贝伞。”

“没有就好。”

“但我想要个补偿。”万尼亚伸手抚弄亚瑟后脑柔软卷曲的发。

“你想要什么？”

万尼亚亲吻亚瑟的嘴唇，“我要你明天陪我再去看一次。”

这个请求没有像万尼亚预想的那样，会得到亚瑟的欣然同意。亚瑟迟疑地沉默起来。

万尼亚重新靠回沙发椅上，深吸一口气，“亚瑟，如果你不方便，那就算了，我一个人……”

“不是的，伊万。”亚瑟打断他，“我只是……”他深吸了一口气，“你还记得我有一个表弟吗？”

伊万想了想，“有印象……那个叫A.F.J的人？阿尔弗雷德什么的……”

“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。”亚瑟叹气， “他回来伦敦了，明天就要搬回来。”

“……那我应该搬走吗？”

“不，你怎么会这么想。”亚瑟紧紧抓住万尼亚的手，“我只是……希望你们能好好相处。他对我很重要。”

 


	5. Chapter 5

伊万在早晨醒得很早，他一睁眼就看见厚重的天鹅绒窗帘缝隙中隐隐露出窗外拂晓的光。那道光又细又窄，从窗边横跨过地毯，延伸到房间另一头。

亚瑟的手臂搭在他的腰间，鼻息拂过他的颈背，让伊万觉得热热的，还有些痒。他控制着自己的呼吸幅度，让身体别有太大的动静，以免打扰亚瑟休息，但从醒来后他猛然紧绷起身体和皮肤时，亚瑟就已经醒了。

亚瑟收紧了搂住伊万腰的手，刻意用长出一丁点胡渣的下颚蹭着伊万赤裸的背。

伊万被扎得缩了缩，放松下来，笑着翻身，反手抱住亚瑟，凑上前去吻他。“早安，柯克兰先生。”

亚瑟闭着眼睛与伊万亲吻，模模糊糊地回应：“早安，柯克兰夫人。”

“再睡一会儿吧，”伊万在半明半暗中看了看墙上的石英挂钟，只能看出时间的大概轮廓，“现在还早。”

“不了。”亚瑟睁开眼睛。他看见伊万撑着头，靠在床边望着他，带笑的紫色眼睛里有初醒时的困顿和懒意。亚瑟抬头咬了一口伊万的下巴，“起床吧。我表弟要来了。”

 

这天早晨，亚瑟在选领带上花了不少时间，最后选定了一条墨绿色的。

自从有了伊万，亚瑟就不太喜欢自己动手更衣了。他尤其喜欢伊万为他系上领口的扣子时，冰凉的指尖时不时触及他颈部皮肤的感觉——他就是对伊万的小心翼翼十分受用。

伊万自己也深知这一点。他为亚瑟系好衬衫的领口，总会半低头得亲一亲亚瑟的脸颊，随后再给他打好领带。亚瑟仰着头，看着伊万温柔地为他服务，又不时打量全身镜里的自己，突然发现床头柜的花瓶里放着一束不太新鲜的玫瑰。

“你怎么换成玫瑰了？”

“什么？”伊万抽拉着领带，漫不经心地应着。

“我刚才才注意到床头的玫瑰。我记得你不太喜欢它们吧？”

“不，我不喜欢。”伊万回答着，从一旁的矮桌上用领带夹将领带夹好，为亚瑟套上西装背心，“它们是我昨天从剧院带回来的。有人把它们送给我了，他说……”

亚瑟按住伊万为他系扣子的手，他的手掌包裹着伊万的指尖，语气沉下来，“万尼亚。”

“嗯？”伊万笑眯眯地望着他。

“你不能……”亚瑟一开口，反倒不知道要怎么将这句话进行下去。

伊万把手抽出来，为他整理好衣装，又顺便理了理亚瑟上了发蜡的头发。“不能什么？”

亚瑟抿了抿嘴唇，缄默下来。

伊万低头吻在他的鼻尖，“我不会的。但你也别太有安全感了，你不多注意我，万一我爱上别人了呢？”

亚瑟扯着伊万的领带，恶狠狠地在他嘴唇上咬了一口，差点见血，“你不能这样。”

伊万舔舔嘴唇上的牙印，满意地看着亚瑟复杂而阴翳的眼神。“对，我不能。”他笑起来：“但那个人让我把花送给我喜欢的姑娘，你喜欢吗，柯克兰先生？”  


一直到早餐时，亚瑟都有些脸红。他吩咐管家将家中的花圃开辟成向日葵花田——这件事伊万央求了好久，亚瑟都没有照他的意思去办，因为在亚瑟看来，向日葵花田算是园艺中最不得体的一种。可他急于讨好伊万，又羞于开口，只能放下自己这点无谓的原则。

愿望得到满足的伊万一句话都没说，只弯着眼睛、翘起嘴角，看着亚瑟吩咐管家干着干那。连早餐时，他吃完培根和炒蛋之后，也一边喝牛奶，一边目不转睛地盯着亚瑟打量。

亚瑟故作镇定地喝茶看报，余光却总不经意地看见伊万嘴角泛白的奶渍。他羞恼地扔下报纸，又把管家叫来，询问关于他表弟住所和其他方面的准备。等他听完管家的报告，又吩咐管家再多去做些安排，例如枕头的软硬、房间里蜡烛的香味、晚饭的吃食和当年他表弟最爱吃的点心水果，全都考虑到了。

管家承下命令离开之后，亚瑟转头看见伊万撑着下巴，望着他。

撞上亚瑟的目光，伊万笑起来，“他快来了吗？你那个表弟。”

亚瑟正要开口，墙上的咕咕钟突然响起了整点报时。早晨九点。“不知道……也许吧。”

“你很紧张吗？”

这个问题让亚瑟皱起眉头。“不。你为什么这么问？”

“没什么。”

伊万笑着回答他，低下头，把牛奶倒进红茶里。


	6. Chapter 6

六、

阿尔弗雷德踏着午后三点最明媚的阳光来到柯克兰庄园。他饶有兴味地看着车窗外。一路上的风光对阿尔弗雷德而言都焕然一新，他实际上早都记不起六年前的这整条路是一副什么样子，路边究竟是橡木还是悬铃木，道路是曲是直。只有耀眼的光线洒落在翠绿的树冠上，反射出柔和的暖光时，阿尔弗雷德才产生出十分确信的陌生感——他记忆中关于这里的一切都是灰调的——淅淅沥沥的阴雨，阵风将树冠吹得左右摇摆变了形，树下时不时出现死去的乌鸦的尸体，而不是婉转莺鸣。

小路逐渐开阔时，阿尔弗雷德意识到自己已经接近柯克兰庄园了。偌大的花园出现在路的尽头，而在花园的尽头是一座三层的宫廷式宅邸，古老却不陈旧。这是与阿尔弗雷德记忆中最接近的景色。

花园的细节却与阿尔弗雷德设想的大相径庭。原本应栽种花丛的苗圃空了一大半，泥土正在被重新翻新，显露出亚瑟应当最不能忍受的粗野的样子。

车停在宅邸门前，管家上前为他打开车门，阿尔弗雷德走下来。门边等候的一众佣人上前从车中取出他的行李箱，自觉地要送去他以往的卧室里。

阿尔弗雷德朝四周看了看，没看见亚瑟的身影，便随口问着又跟着管家走进门：“花园出了什么问题吗？光秃秃的太丑了。”

管家接过阿尔弗雷德脱下的帽子和外套，正要开口，一个冷淡的声音就从楼梯上传来：“那是为我的朋友准备的。”

阿尔弗雷德朝楼梯望去，亚瑟正缓缓从楼梯上走下来，头发服服帖帖地被他向后梳起，黑色的绒背心里夹着墨绿色的领带，看上去隆重却也不张扬。相比之下阿尔弗雷德就显得随意多了，他看见亚瑟朝他走来，还挑衅地松了松自己的领口，夸张地冲亚瑟张开双臂：“亚蒂，我的表兄，见到你真高兴。现在我的问题是——你刚才说‘你的朋友’？你竟然会有朋友？”阿尔弗雷尔转过头问管家，“埃维斯先生，我表兄有朋友吗？”

不等管家开口，亚瑟就说：“闭上你的嘴，好好回房间把自己洗一洗。别让你这一身美国气脏了祖宅。”

“拜托，是你要我回来的，我可一点都不想在这个鬼地方待下去。”

“琼斯先生，”管家插话，他领着阿尔弗雷德朝他的房间走去。

等他们离开大厅，又穿过好几扇门之后，管家才又开口：“您也知道的，这是柯克兰先生对‘欢迎回家’的独特说法。他为您准备了很久。”

“我不在乎。”阿尔弗雷德撇了撇嘴，“不过，我是认真的，埃维斯先生，我表哥当真有一个能让他翻新花园的朋友？”

管家的脚步缓下来，他斟酌了一会儿，说：“是的，琼斯先生。”

“那个人是谁？叫什么名字？我是说——这太不可思议了！他可真伟大！”

管家把阿尔弗雷德送到房间门口，“您在晚餐时会见到那位先生的，他的确是一个不可思议的人。请务必与他好好相处，他也是一个非常友善的人——如果他愿意的话。”他打开房门，向阿尔弗雷德微微鞠躬，“这就是您的房间。请进。”

 

柯克兰庄园虽然上了年头，庄园里的设备却永远是最时新的。阿尔弗雷德下午痛快地洗了个澡，在大房子里逛了逛，特意去了他童年时的玩具室和书房，里面的摆设与当年一模一样，没染上半点尘埃。连他当年最喜欢的那一套胡桃兵人模型，也仍然缺着那一个最威武的将军，被塞在一个铁盒子里，放在墙角。他还去了一趟家后面的树林——树林入口的地方本应该有个小土堆，里面埋着他离开一年前去世的大黄猎狗。只不过现在那土堆早就和周围一样长满杂草，再也找不见了。

阿尔弗雷德又四处走了走，发现家中竟然多了一个新的美术陈列室。那房间上挂了不少中小型的画作，连阿尔弗雷德这样不懂艺术的人也觉得漂亮，只不过画风统一，看来是亚瑟为某一个画家做的特别收藏。阿尔弗雷德可不记得亚瑟是一个爱好艺术的人，亚瑟本人对此算是精通，却从不热爱。这一点让阿尔弗雷德童年比别人又更多了几分无趣。

他从陈列室退出去，回到自己房间里打了个盹，在晚饭时被佣人叫醒。

阿尔弗雷德赖洋洋地洗了一把脸，下楼来到餐厅里，惊奇地发现亚瑟家中长有十米的巨型长餐桌竟然被换成一个小圆桌。桌子中央的圆柱形透明花瓶里，严严实实地插满了一整束向日葵，在灯光里像是个橙黄色的小火球。他这才突然想起来，家中各处装饰用的花瓶里，大多都以向日葵为主要观赏花，以前常有的裂掌兰和玫瑰倒不多见。

阿尔弗雷德暗自稀奇地坐在桌边，心想着这是不是又是亚瑟那个神秘朋友的杰作，就听见说话声从门口传来。

“你真的觉得我应该见一见你的表弟吗？”

“你们总会碰见的。”

“但我想，我也许应该搬出去，等到他离开再……”

“……万尼亚。”

阿尔弗雷德抬起头望去，正好看见亚瑟的手被他身侧的男人松开——阿尔弗雷德几乎要吹出一声口哨——亚瑟和另一个人走到桌边，阿尔弗雷德这才看清了亚瑟身边那个人的脸。

这是昨天撑黑伞的男人。在暗黄色的灯光里，他的面容比昨天更清晰一些，硬朗而锋利的轮廓却被柔和的光软化了。

阿尔弗雷德站起来，向他伸出手，“你好。我们又见面了。”

 

那男人看上去很惊讶，但仍然笑眯眯地握住阿尔弗雷德的手，“你好。”

“你们认识？”亚瑟问。

“我们昨天遇见过——”

“我昨天看见他在阿尔伯塔剧院门口站了很久，”阿尔弗雷德解释，“就和他说了几句话。没想到竟然会在这里碰见！我早该想到你们认识——”

“好吧，我们先坐下。”

阿尔弗雷德被亚瑟打断，不情不愿地坐下，转头又和那个男人说起话来，“我叫阿尔弗雷德，是亚蒂的表弟。我应该怎么称呼你？”

“我叫伊万·布拉金斯基，请叫我伊万。”

“你不是英国人？”阿尔弗雷德很惊讶，“那你是哪里人？英语讲得可真好。”

“我是俄罗斯人。”

“那就更奇怪了！你是怎么认识亚蒂的？”阿尔弗雷德冲着亚瑟说，“亚蒂，我记得你说过，你不喜欢外国人。”

“阿尔弗雷德，注意你的礼节。”亚瑟为自己铺好餐巾，又为伊万布置好，“布拉金斯基先生是我的朋友。很亲密的朋友。”

“你的朋友啊……”阿尔弗雷德若有所思地重复了这句话，“布拉金斯基先生——我是说，伊万，你怎么会愿意和亚蒂做朋友？”

伊万听见这个问题后像是不知道如何回应地冲阿尔弗雷德眨了眨眼睛，见阿尔弗雷德湛蓝的眼睛毫不留情地盯着他看，才在桌子下握住亚瑟的手，手指顶着他的掌心，“所有人都愿意和柯克兰先生做朋友。柯克兰先生是一位谦和慷慨的绅士。”

“你说的一定不是真心话！”阿尔弗雷德喝了一口葡萄酒，抗议道，“亚蒂是见过最刻薄、最尖酸、最严厉、最刻板的人！”

“真的吗？”伊万偏着头问亚瑟，“你对你的表弟都做了些什么啊？”

阿尔弗雷德看见亚瑟一贯冷漠的神情对伊万松动得隐约露出一个无奈的笑容，“我可不知道。你问问他吧。”

“琼斯先生——”

“请叫我阿尔弗雷德。”

“好吧，阿尔弗雷德……告诉我，柯克兰先生是怎么折磨你了？”

“让我告诉你吧，”阿尔弗雷德停下手里的动作，却握着餐刀，神采飞扬地说：“在我小的时候，亚蒂他把我一个人锁在这一整间大房子里。当然不只我一个人，还有温斯顿小姐，不过你能想象这对一个小孩子来说有多过分吗？我从睡醒哭到睡着——”

“阿尔。”亚瑟打断他。

阿尔弗雷德根本不搭理，“而我一哭，亚蒂就把我锁在房间里。没有灯的房间！我想，如果我能掌握足够的证据，我一定去找最好的律师，把他告得倾家荡产。我一个月见不到他几回，家庭教师的法文、德文、拉丁文课却能从早晨排到下午，甚至要学政治、礼仪和马术。还有就是他总抱怨我的英语，你一定想象不到他曾让我背诵字典，我该庆幸牛津字典在那时候只出版了两册！直到后来我被送去寄宿学校……”

 “阿尔弗雷德。”亚瑟突然插话，他声音低沉，翠绿的眼睛不躲闪地望着阿尔弗雷德，“你在美国过得还好吗？”

阿尔弗雷德顿时感到索然无味。他能从亚瑟的话中听出愧疚感来，庸俗而且没有半点价值。他不需要亚瑟的愧疚。

阿尔弗雷德用餐巾擦了擦嘴，“当然好，好极了！你想知道我在美国都在做些什么吗？”

亚瑟张了张嘴，却迟疑着自己的措辞，伊万却直接说：“当然。你是柯克兰先生最重要的人，他当然想知道。你应当知道他有多在意你——在意你的幸福。”

“我当然知道。”阿尔弗雷德说，“我是他这世界上唯一的亲人，我当然知道自己对他的重要性。可他有多在意我，我就有多不在意他。那么你呢，伊万？这和你有什么关系？”

“这与我无关。”伊万放下餐具，撑着下巴望向阿尔弗雷德，灯光在他的紫色眼睛里闪烁，“可是我十分在乎他——这就是我和这整件事的联系。”

阿尔弗雷德这回真的吹了一声口哨。

 

晚饭后，亚瑟去他书房处理文件，阿尔弗雷德独自来到阳台上想要吹吹晚风。他拉开玻璃门，就见另一个高挑的身影正俯身靠在石膏栏杆上。他浅金色的短发被风吹得扬起，在风中鼓动的衬衫也显露出他瘦削却肌肉匀称的身材。

“嘿，伊万。”阿尔弗雷德打招呼道。

伊万侧过头，打了一声招呼，“阿尔弗雷德。”便又转向，面对夜里并不清晰的远方。

阿尔弗雷德走到他身边，和他并肩倚靠在栏杆上。

天际一片漆黑，不见月色，只有几处有路灯营造出的暗光。阿尔弗雷德被风吹了一会儿就感到无聊。他转过身，背靠向栏杆，面对着玻璃门内敞亮的起居室，从口袋里摸出烟盒，打开后递给伊万，“你要吗？”

伊万只看了一眼，就果断摇头。“不了，谢谢。”

“但你昨天抽烟了。”

“对，但不经常。他不喜欢。”

“他？亚蒂吗？”

“嗯。”伊万回答。

阿尔弗雷德挑了挑眉毛，把烟盒收回来，自己抽出一支点燃。他食指与中指的指缝间夹着香烟，凑到自己的嘴边，深吸了一口，把烟气吸进肺里，又缓缓吐出来。灰白色的烟圈在空中打着转，像是一缕带着烟草味的浓雾，一点一点融进空气里散开。

阿尔弗雷德能听见伊万在夜色里呼吸的声音。

“你和昨天很不一样。”他说。

“怎么不一样？”

“不知道……我也说不好。但打个比法，你现在，就像一只被关进笼子里的鸟。”

“那昨天呢？”

“野天鹅。”

伊万笑了一声，“这种变化有什么不好吗？”

“没什么不好。只是觉得……很有趣。”阿尔弗雷德仰头看着黑漆漆的夜空，“你昨天在剧院门口等的人是亚蒂吗？”

伊万没有立刻回话。带着寒气的夜风呼呼地吹过，阿尔弗雷德偏过头，隐约看见伊万的耳朵被冷得发红。他垂着眼睛，睫毛在风里发抖。阿尔弗雷德又一次感到心口发痒。

过了半晌，伊万才回答：“是啊。”

“谢谢你的玫瑰，”伊万说，“他很喜欢。”

这让阿尔弗雷德感到莫名其妙的失落和烦躁——他从没有对什么地方产生过归属感，却也从没有像现在这样感到自己是一个彻彻底底的局外人。

“多有趣啊。”阿尔弗雷德笑起来。

他想到了柯克兰庄园被翻新的花圃，家中到处都是的向日葵，和餐厅里被替换掉的、在家中摆放了至少半个世纪以上的长桌——伊万的确是一个很了不起的人，他能让亚瑟·柯克兰放弃一些他原本固执坚持的原则。

于是他说：“你昨天在剧院等他，但他却一直在我住的酒店里等了我一整个晚上。”

伊万转过身来，盯着阿尔弗雷德，“因为你是他的表弟。”

“没错，因为我是他的表弟。我是他唯一的家人。”阿尔弗雷德一边说着，一边衡量伊万表情里的冷静，“我只想告诫你一点。亚蒂不会允许自己有两个弱点——只有一个，对一个柯克兰来说就足够出格了。”

“所以呢？”

“所以啊……”阿尔弗雷德突然伸出手，用手掌贴在伊万被冷风吹得发凉的脸颊上。伊万扯下他的手转身要走，阿尔弗雷德却顺势抓住了他的手，捏在掌心里，“我很好奇你会不会让他为你破例。毕竟你在努力讨好他——真可怜。”

伊万甩开，往后退了两步。他紫色的眼睛冷冷地看向阿尔弗雷德，却又突然笑起来。他还是那个和善的万尼亚，“如果你懂爱的话，你就不会有这种苦恼。但很可惜，你和你哥哥不一样——他至少是个有心的人。”

他说完话，推开门走进温暖的房间，把阿尔弗雷德一个人留在室外。

风吹得烟灰洒落在空气里，细碎的火星在钻进阿尔弗雷德袖扣时便熄灭了。

阿尔弗雷德把烟头一扔，用脚踩了几下，愉快地笑起来，跟着走了进去。


	7. Chapter 7

七、

阿尔弗雷德做了个好梦，梦中他是个国王，又像个骑士那样披坚执锐，独自斩杀了魔王。他是一整个国家的英雄，是那个时代的记忆，他被鲜花和赞美环绕，高高地坐在金色的王座上。等他醒来时，房间在窗帘的遮挡下全然是漆黑一片。他走下床，来到床边，“唰”地把窗帘拉开——万丈金光像瀑布一样垂洒下来。

阿尔弗雷德推开窗户，把头探出窗外——早晨的和风懒洋洋地抚摸他凌乱的头发，他不禁在阳光里伸了个懒腰。初醒时，阿尔弗雷德尚且遗憾自己离开了美妙的梦境，而现在阿尔弗雷德却感慨，现实里的普通人要比梦中的国王棒得多——至少他是自由不被束缚的，没有应尽的义务，随心所欲。

他把窗户开着，在床上又翻滚了几圈后，粗略地梳洗，便来到餐厅吃早餐。刚进一门，他就看见亚瑟坐在餐桌前阅读一大份报纸，面前摆着已经空了的餐碟和茶杯。

阿尔弗雷德走到亚瑟对面的那个位置坐下，“今天世界上有什么大事吗？”

“美国股市大跌。”亚瑟头也不抬地说。

“哦……是因为标准石油和北太平洋铁路的事吧。”

“对你没影响？”

“没什么影响。能有什么影响？”阿尔弗雷德随手拿了个面包，用手撕开，抹了大一块黄油，“要我说，你吃完早饭就应该工作，而不是赖在家里看报纸。而且我以为你会起得更早。”

亚瑟把手里的报纸翻过一页，“我的日常生活用不着你来安排。”

“我才懒得管。”阿尔弗雷德咬了一口面包，冲女佣要了一杯咖啡。阿尔弗雷德敏锐地觉察到在他说出“咖啡”这个词时，亚瑟难得地抬头看了他一眼。“再帮我把糖罐拿来。”阿尔弗雷德补充。

“回家了就把你那套美国作风收敛收敛。”

“我不收敛你也一样准备了咖啡——”阿尔弗雷德环顾了四周，“伊万呢？”

“他去工作了。”

“他工作？”阿尔弗雷德惊讶，“和你在一起，他竟然还要工作？”

亚瑟放下报纸，把他的眼镜一并摘下来，揉了揉太阳穴，“我和他不是你想的那种——那种利益关系。”

“——不，我的意思是，”阿尔弗雷德说，“柯克兰夫人从不工作。不过我很好奇，他做什么工作？”

“他是个艺术家。”亚瑟说。

“艺术家。”阿尔弗雷德带着咧开嘴，戏谑又缓慢地重复了一边，想起那间新的美术陈列室——他恍然大悟，那竟然是亚瑟的私人藏馆。“所以你的那些新画都是他的作品？你全买下来了？”

“大部分。”亚瑟回答。但实际上，那些画中甚至有大部分是他通过中间人委托万尼亚画的，他想万尼亚应该会喜欢那些题材。

“但那些画都很出色，即使你不帮助他，他放在画廊里，也很快会被卖掉，甚至很快会打响名声——把它们都扔在你那个小房间里，要我说，实在是暴殄天物。”

“这我知道。”实际上，亚瑟曾经将其中一幅他不那么喜欢的带去给波诺弗瓦，他在艺术鉴赏方面十分有造诣。波诺弗瓦对那幅画很是欣赏，称他从中看到了梵·高式的热情与忧郁。亚瑟不肯承认他只从那副画中看到了刺眼的色彩和令人眩晕的图形——那是他唯一一次把万尼亚的画送给别人，但后来他才知道，那是伊万最满意的一幅。他从来没有理解过伊万眼中的艺术，“但我不想和别人分享他的感情。”

“他会同意你这样做可真奇怪。”

“……不，他不知道。”亚瑟轻声说，“我没有告诉他。”

阿尔弗雷德嘲弄地挑高了眉毛。女佣把煮好的咖啡端到他面前，阿尔弗雷德加了两大勺糖，搅拌开，喝了一口，评价道：“你们两个人一点都不相配。这让我好奇，你们是怎么认识的——他不应该爱你，你也不该爱他。”

 

阿尔弗雷德下午去了一趟伦敦证券交易所，待了一会儿便离开了。美国的股市动荡不像预期的那样严重，他持有大宗股份的公司，股价甚至提升了百分之十五。但离开交易所后，阿尔弗雷德打发走了随他一块来的车夫，穿过滑铁卢桥，独自一人走在泰晤士河边。

硬要说起来，他回来伦敦也有一段时间了，却似乎从来没有像今天这样的闲情逸致，愿意在街上闲逛打发时间。之前他就算在伦敦游览那些他幼时未曾去过的场所，也更像是对童年的补偿。而先前流连社交活动，比起排遣时光，更像是打算用一种出其不意的方式向亚瑟宣告他已经回来了。但等亚瑟真的来找他了，他反而觉得无趣。

阿尔弗雷德没有如同他自己想象的那样有个完美的登场，亚瑟没有对他的成就表示出多么的敬佩，也没有对他自己当年错误的教育方式感到无地自容的羞愧。亚蒂还是亚蒂——沉默寡言，且热衷说教的亚蒂，他对阿尔弗雷德所表露出的愧疚，更像是对他的怜悯。阿尔弗雷德对此感到不适。

在阿尔弗雷德看来，亚瑟对自己的人生经历有一种近乎盲目的自信。他少年时期成功地夺回家产、在政界站稳脚跟，甚至把父母双亡的阿尔弗雷德置于自己的保护之下，都是他自负的资本。资本让他变得傲慢。也正是亚瑟的傲慢让阿尔弗雷德对他的说教厌烦之至。

阿尔弗雷德觉得自己是独特的，与众不同的，他年轻且富有激情，率性而诚实——而亚瑟，则圆滑世故，精于算计。他比亚瑟更出众，更讨人喜欢，所以，亚瑟所有的人生信条在他面前都不值一提。

然而，阿尔弗雷德想起前一天晚上伊万对他说的最后那句话——伊万说，和他不同，亚瑟是个有心的人。

阿尔弗雷德没有对亚瑟的同性恋情感到意外，这不是什么值得大惊小怪的事。在旁人的眼里，亚瑟只是有一个交往密切的朋友罢了，与同性恋情还沾不上边，而他也知道，亚瑟总归还是要娶妻生子的——只要这一点不变，不论亚瑟曾有过怎样的风流韵事，即便是与高级妓女闹得人尽皆知，也不是大问题。更何况，阿尔弗雷德早就觉得，亚瑟除了他的金钱、地位，并不具有女性吸引力。

阿尔弗雷德只是没有想到，亚瑟竟然会被人爱上。 而他对于人心天生的直觉告诉他，伊万爱着亚瑟，也并不是因为亚瑟是个富有的年轻贵族。那么，伊万爱着亚瑟什么呢？亚瑟又爱着伊万什么呢？爱到他们需要互相对彼此小心翼翼地讨好？爱到亚瑟把一只野天鹅豢养成金色笼子里的鸟，而被桎梏的鸟也屈从于这样的安排？

“当——当——”

大本钟的报时声恢弘而刺耳，巨大的声响震透空气，拨动河面的波纹，在行人、船只、车辆与高耸的建筑之间穿梭，传播向远方。

阿尔弗雷德站在岸边，望了一眼河对岸的国会大楼，却再收回目光时，看见一个在伦敦的尘埃里，显得灰暗的浅金色身影。

伊万孤零零地站在威斯敏斯特桥的桥头，面对着他的画架，手里握着画笔，在画布上来来回回地扫动。威斯敏斯特桥从来都是繁忙的，纷乱的马蹄踏在桥面上，让站在岸边的阿尔弗雷德都能感受到桥体的颤动。车轮碾压过石子发出“咔嚓”的声响，挂在马车上的铃铛也“丁零当啷”地胡乱作响，往来的行人更是从未有停止的时候。

在嘈杂的市井声中，伊万作画的样子显现出让人无法理解的偏执。阿尔弗雷德不信他没有受到打扰，然而伊万却逼迫自己沉溺在他独有的世界里。

阿尔弗雷德踏上台阶，走上路面。他来到伊万的身后，打量着伊万的那幅半成品。画板上铺着的不是画布，而是材质特殊的白纸，水分饱满的色块在纸上晕染成片，新着色甚至渗透进其他的颜色里。但交织在一起的色彩却并不凌乱，反而透露出伦敦独有的雾气，朦胧，且迷幻。

“你画得很好嘛。”阿尔弗雷德突然出声。

伊万的画笔一抖，原本给建筑着色的深色水珠坠进画中的天空里。他连忙随便涂抹了两笔，把多云的天气改得更阴云密布，才转过身来，满脸怒气地看向阿尔弗雷德。

阿尔弗雷德从没想过亚瑟从小对他的教导到底对他起了多少潜移默化的作用，然而，亚瑟早晨说过的话在阿尔弗雷德的脑海里一闪而过。

“我知道。我从没打算过遇见他，然而，我们遇见了——这就是生活，阿尔弗雷德，它是出其不意的。”

 

伦敦的天气向来多变，下午才只是多云，到傍晚时已经下起大雨。在雨中，尘霾被浓厚的雾气取代，到处都是雾蒙蒙的一片。

亚瑟从白金汉宫出来之后，原本应该向西，直接驱车回家，却临时改了主意。他吩咐车夫驾车先去到伊万在罗瑟希德区租的画室，如果伊万还在，就接上他一起回去。如果伊万不在……亚瑟想，他可能又会向伊万抱怨起，他们那幢破公寓楼里装不了电话的事。

伊万租的是一个三层Townhouse的地下室，房东是个中国人。在这个时代，一个中国人能在伦敦城区买栋房子，足以见他的商业头脑。这个中国房东后来把联排别墅重新装修，每一层都做成了独立公寓，除了自己住的三楼，另外两层都租给了不同的人，而他那间略显狭窄的地下室，便被好几年前、刚到伦敦的伊万租走了。

最开始的时候，那间地下室是伊万起居、休息兼顾工作的场所。亚瑟在那时候只去过一次。二三十平方米的空间被塞得满满当当，家具不多，只有一张床，剩下的是伊万放得到处都是的画板和其他零零散散的画具，以至于空气里弥漫着一股油彩的气味，这也变成伊万身上特殊的味道。

后来在亚瑟的坚持之下，伊万从地下室搬了出来，搬进郊区的柯克兰庄园，但却一直没退租那间地下室，他说他需要一间在伦敦的画室。亚瑟当时没有听出伊万语气里的推诿，去海德公园附近为伊万找了一间宽敞明亮的大房子给他作画室，甚至差点自作主张地帮他把地下室里的东西都搬进新地方。但伊万这一次严词拒绝了。他很严肃地告诉亚瑟，他不希望亚瑟干涉他的工作，他需要私人空间。

马车开到河对岸时，庄严肃整的街景赫然一变。 流浪汉颓然地靠坐在街角，被雨水冲刷掉的污泥沾了一身。行人衣着寒酸， 亚瑟光是随眼一看，便能看见好几个大补丁。那些人仿佛也能感觉到亚瑟轻蔑的目光，低下头，把脸隐在黑帽檐的阴影里，行路匆匆地拐进巷里。

没多久马车停在路边，亚瑟上前敲敲房门，房东却说，伊万下午出门后就一直没有再来过。亚瑟重新回到马车上，让车夫驾车回家。

雨水打在马车顶棚上“嗒嗒”作响，马蹄踩在马路上的声音却被雨水柔化。亚瑟松了松自己的领带，靠在车窗边，听着威斯敏斯特宫传来的钟声，有点犯困。

他想起阿尔弗雷德早晨对他说的话——说他与伊万并不相配。这话没有说错，因为伊万有一个自由的灵魂。拿伦敦南岸来说，亚瑟从来觉得南区又脏又破，如果不是伊万，他或许一年中都鲜少来到河这边一次；但伊万却觉得，南岸的鱼龙混杂更能展现出伦敦独有的活力。

“你瞧，亚蒂。所有人都把伦敦当成他们的梦想，这是实际上最富有、最嘈杂、也最新潮的城市。人们是来这里追梦的，不论成功与否，他们拥有对人生最理想的希冀。”当时的伊万并肩和亚瑟站在塔桥上，面朝泰晤士河入海的方向，手臂却指向西南方，“而这些人都聚集在这里，而不是你们热爱的西北边。精致固然美丽，但却有些死气沉沉的，你不觉得吗？”

在紫红色的霞光融化在橙色的余晖里时，伊万毫不掩饰地吻了亚瑟的嘴角。

亚瑟没有躲开，也没有想躲开。他的心跳如同伦敦弥漫的雾一样升腾，巨响充斥着他的胸口和耳膜。

这发生在他与伊万在威斯敏斯特桥上相识之后的第三个月。

而他们的相识与伊万的吻一样突如其来。

他因为阿尔弗雷德的失踪心烦意闷，沉浸在自责之中，有很长一段时间，每天在伦敦市区里找不见阿尔弗雷德的身影，就站在威斯敏斯特桥上发呆。时至今日，他已经想不起自己当时在想些什么，只是有一天，有人拍了拍他的肩膀。

亚瑟回头，就看见一张英俊又带着异国风情的脸。伊万紫色的眼睛在伦敦的紫雾中，比阳光更明亮，他笑眯眯地把一幅画送给亚瑟。

那是一张风景画，以威斯敏斯特桥与钟楼为背景，而在车水马龙的桥上，只有一个清晰的人影。那道身影站在桥边，眺望远方，从伦敦的冷漠与繁忙中隐隐显露出忧郁。

伊万对他说：“谢谢你给我灵感，我想把它送给你——希望我们能做朋友。”

伊万……伊万是个惊喜。他和他的爱情都以出其不意的方式来到亚瑟身边，但实际上，亚瑟也不明白伊万为什么会爱上他。

 

“……为他牺牲你的自由。”

“——如果我不爱他，我也许会更自由；但是阿尔弗雷德，我爱他。”

熟悉的声音透过薄薄的车窗帘，传进车里来。

亚瑟掀开窗帘，向后看去。在深灰色的天空与连绵成片的雨水中，所有的人与景都变成黑色的轮廓，但亚瑟却认出了两个并肩靠在桥栏边的身影。

在威斯敏斯特桥上，阿尔弗雷德撑着伞，而伊万站在他的另一侧。他们一同望进夜色里，让亚瑟一阵心悸。

 


End file.
